The Fishbowl Part 8  When Kim Comes To Call
by red-jacobson
Summary: The Final Story  So Far  In the Fishbowl Universe - Xander, Cordy and Faith have an overnight guest.  Adults Only, standard warnings apply


Meanwhile, back the Hyperion:

"Hello, Kim?"

"Yes?"

"It's Faith. How're you tonight?"

"Oh! I'm fine, How're you

"Actually Kim, I'm kind of worked up at the moment and Xander and Cordy aren't

around. So, I thought I'd give you a call and we could discuss what you could do to

make up for getting me all hot and bothered in the club the other night. What do you say

to that?"

"That sounds wonderful!"

"Good, just one thing, we have to be sorta quiet, since I've got you on speaker phone, and

I don't really want to give my neighbors a thrill."

"I'll do my best"

"That's all I ask, now, what're you wearing right now?"

"Wearing? A T-shirt and panties."

"Good – Now imagine I'm in the room with you. Close your eyes, can you picture it?"

"Y-Yes Faith."

"When I tell you what I'm doing, I want you to do it to yourself, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"I'm right behind you, and put my arms around you. Then I slide my hand down your

panties. Are you wet?"

"Oooooh, yesss! Very wet!"

"I gather up some of your juices on my fingers and bring them up to your mouth – can

you taste them Kim?"

"Yes, I can."

"Now, I'm sliding your panties down to floor and lifting your legs out of them. How does

it feel knowing you are so naked and vulnerable to me?"

"Oh, Faith – I love it – it makes me so hot!"

"When you get to see Xander, Cordy and I in person, it will be so much hotter. You'll

have to serve all three of us – and we're very imaginative in demanding service from

naughty waitresses! But for now, I want you to imagine it's just you and me, and I grab

the bottom of your T-Shirt and pull it up over your head."

"I love when someone takes control of me like this! It's so nice just to react!"

"Now, close your eyes. I'm stepping in front of you. You feel my tongue circle your

nipple, I run it over the metal rings in your nipples before running my tongue between

your breasts and down to your stomach."

"Oh please, Faith. Lick me! I'm so close. So hot."

"Oh, really? I told you this was about you making it up to me for getting me so hot the

other night didn't I. So I step back and push you down on your knees. Now what are you

going to do?"

"I-I reach up to open your pants. Using my tongue and teeth, I pull down your zipper and

then take your shoes off. I lick and kiss your feet as I tug your pants down and off."

"You like my feet huh? I'll remember that! Keep going, you're doing fine."

"Then I bring my face up to your panties, moving them to the side with my nose and

mouth. I rub the tip of my nose up and down your slit, before sliding my tongue out to

drink your juices. I reach out with my hands and pull you down on the carpet with me, so

I can get a better angle to please you."

"Oooooh, okay. I'm on the carpet and your mouth's on me. Now what are you doing?"

"I'm pulling your panties down and they join your pants on the floor. Then I lift your

legs until they're pointing towards your shoulders, while I lay on my stomach before you.

I move my head down to the crack in your bottom and lick all the way up through it,

including circling your butt hole, then I move on to the top of your lips. Stopping to

nibble on your lips and run my tongue across your clit."

"Very nice, very, very nice! Keep going Kim, I'll let you know when you can stop."

"Yes Faith. I get two of my fingers wet with my mouth and then I slide them into you,

pumping as I lick and suck you. Wetting a finger on my other hand, I reach beneath you,

teasing your butt hole with it before sliding it inside you. As you adjust to one finger, I

slide a second into you, and start pumping your bottom as I suck on your clit."

"Oh Kim, you're doing wonderfully! I can't wait until you do this to me in person When

it's your fingers and not mine pumping in and out!"

"Thank you, I can't either. But please, can I touch myself now? I'm about ready to

explode I'm so worked up!"

"Yes, you can, since you've done such a good job making it up to me! Go ahead and

touch yourself."

"Thank – Thank you Faith! Oh! Oh! Oh! Ooooooooooh!"

"Did you enjoy that, Kim?"

"Oh, God yes, Faith! I loved it! I don't always get off on playing submissive, but you

really bring it out in me. When we get together are you going to spank me? I was very

naughty, flirting with Xander like that and I deserve a spanking!"

"Oooh that could be arranged! Now, you've got yours and I'm going to hang up and get

mine! One of us will call you soon to make arrangements. I want you to be thinking

about that as you go through your day, knowing that when we call you, you'll spend the

night naked and on your knees as you pleasure us however we desire."

"Oh, God! Oooooooooooh! I can't believe you did that to me again! I usually don't

come over the phone, but you got me there twice in one conversation! I can't wait until

we do this for real."

"I can't either, Kim. Good night"

"Thanks for calling, Faith."

The Next Morning

"Good morning, everybody!" Cordy called out as she strolled into the lobby of the

Hyperion at 8:55 am the next morning.

Wesley looked over to Faith, and smiled "Guess I should've taken that bet after all."

"Hey Wes, the world is full of surprises! I would have figured she'd be so worn out she'd

oversleep."

"Hey, I can hear you two, y'know!" Cordelia said with a mock offended glare. Then she

smirked at Faith and said, "Besides, who said I even slept?"

"Oh! C, don't be a tease! I want details girl!"

"Maybe later. Let me get another cup of coffee in me first. Actually, I was messing with

you. We got to sleep around 12:30 or 1 this morning, and Xander made sure we got up in

time for me to get to work."

"So, how was your date, Cordelia?" Wesley asked, more out of politeness than anything

else.

Before she could respond, Cordelia heard a voice she was dreading call from the stairs.

"I'll bet it was incredible, at least it looked that way to Charles and me!"

"Please Fred; did you have to mention that?"

"Of course, did you think we'd let that slide and not josh you about it?"

"Okay, C, spill! What is she talking about?"

"I'll tell you later. It's too embarrassing!"

"Uh – uh, C! I'm not letting you off the hook that easy. Okay, Fred, what are you talking

about?"

"Well, Charles and I were coming home last night, and we saw a limo up ahead with a

woman standing half out of the sunroof. When we got closer, we saw that it was

Cordelia. She didn't see us, obviously, because her eyes were closed, and her head was

tilted back. I'm not sure, but it looked like she was moaning, and I don't think she was in

pain. Anyway, Xander was nowhere in sight, although there were some interesting

movements under Cordelia's dress. What that was about, I really don't know." Fred

ended with a look of mock innocence on her face.

Of course, Cordy was blushing, Faith was laughing and Wesley was trying hard to hide a

smile behind his book by the time Fred finished. Cordy dared to hope, momentarily, that

maybe the teasing had finished for the morning when Gunn walked up behind Fred; and

after greeting everyone said, "Hey, Cordy – I never knew you were an exhibitionist! We

could have used that for advertising – draw in some more clients!"

"Okay, Gunn! Now, has everybody had their fun for the morning so I can get to work?"

Cordelia replied, her harsh words softened by the smile on her face.

"Of course!" Wesley said, "Cordelia, the mail arrived, and I believe there were some

checks enclosed."

"Good! Knowing our bills are paid is always a good way to start the morning."

Sitting down at her desk, she started to work. The others went about their business,

except for Faith, who sat on the edge of her desk and waited. "Okay, C, spill, I want all

the juicy details. And then I've got some details of my own to share." At Cordelia's

raised eyebrow, Faith grinned. "I called Kim last night, and the conversation was really

enjoyable. I'll tell you all about it, after you spill!"

"Okay, first of all, I was so horny thinking about what Xander had planned all afternoon,

that I fingered myself in the shower. I even let Dennis watch! Then, when I got dressed, I

wore stockings and a garter belt and put my panties on over them. Xander picked me up

in a chauffer driven limo. He was in a suit and tie and looked just scrumptious! We went

to dinner at JackRabbit Slims, where we won the tango contest. We had to rush, but

made it to the theater just in time for the overture of 'The Producers'. It's a great show.

We both loved it.

"Anyway, we saw Angel and Lilah there, but I don't think they saw us. They were way

too into each other. After the show, we had a bottle of champagne opened in the back of

the limo, but didn't get to drink much of it. Xander made a toast to me which was so

sweet. I jumped him right there in the backseat. I pulled some of the buttons off his shirt

as I kissed my way down. Then, I opened his pants and took a mouthful of champagne

before I went down on him. He jumped so much I thought the top of my head was going

to come off. After I finished him off, he opened the sunroof and told me to stand up. He

pulled my panties down and stuck his head under my dress. Then he returned the favor

with the champagne, and I came harder than I had in a while! Of course, that was when

Gunn had to honk his horn and bring me back to reality, damn it!" Cordelia said with a

pout.

"Oh, so that's why they were teasing you this morning!" Faith said, grinning.

"Anyway, I told Xan to take us home and we practically ripped each others clothes off

when we got inside the door. He carried me up to bed and one thing led to another and I

told him I wanted him in my ass! That brought out the Dom to play for a few minutes,

I'll tell you! And it was fantastic! I know we aren't going to be playing Dom games all

the time, but, damn! It got me hotter than ever, the way he took command. Anyway, we

fell asleep not long after that," Cordelia finished, turning an inquiring gaze on Faith. "So,

it's your turn, spill!"

As Faith told her all about the phone sex session she had last night, including Kim's

worshiping her feet, Cordy kept an expression of polite interest on her face. It wasn't

easy to maintain the façade of detachment, as she felt herself getting incredibly turned on.

Deciding to take care of that right away, she looked at Faith said, "Well, it seems you

were a naughty girl last night Faith. Did you ask permission to play with someone else?"

Faith, seeing that Cordy was in a mood for games, lowered her eyes, and said "No,

ma'am, I didn't!"

"Don't you think you should be punished for being so bad?"

"Yes, ma'am, I do."

"Very well, let's go up to your room."

Hiding her smile, Faith slid off the desk and with Cordy right behind her, walked quickly

up the steps. As they were heading towards Faith's door, Angel and Lilah came down the

hall. Angel looked at them curiously. He sniffed and smelled the arousal coming off of

both of them. Smiling slightly, he said, "I'll see you two in a while. Try not to be too

noisy, Lorne is still sleeping."

As Cordy shut the door behind them, she walked to the edge of bed and stood there.

"Strip!" she commanded, and was pleased to see that Faith wasted no time getting naked.

[She's as into this game as I am!] Cordelia thought. "Good, now, strip me! And don't

you dare just throw these clothes around, do you understand me Faith?"

"Yes, Ma'am, I do!" Quickly stripping Cordelia, Faith neatly folded the other woman's

clothing and placed it on an empty chair.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Cordy spoke again. "Good, you would've received extra

punishment if you'd thrown them on the floor. Now it's time for your spanking. Assume

the position. No, wait. First hand me your panties. I don't want you waking up Lorne."

With a surprised look on her face, Faith hurried to comply. [This is new! But it's

definitely hot!] The slayer thought to herself.

"Now, assume the position." As Faith stretched herself over Cordy's lap, Cordy balled

up the panties, and shoved them into her mouth, while still leaving plenty of room for her

to breathe. "Now, because I'm in such a good mood, I'm only going to give you ten.

Then you'll have a chance to show me how sorry you are. If you understand, nod your

head."

At Faith's nod, Cordy ran her hand across the smooth globes of her ass. Sliding a hand

down, she felt how wet Faith was already. [She's definitely into this! Of course, I'm

sure I'll end up over her lap sometime so she can return the favor. That'll be something!]

Raising her hand, she brought it down on Faith's left cheek.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

Cordy alternated between the cheeks as she delivered the spanks, stopping occasionally

to slide her fingers inside Faith and stroking her, keeping her on the edge of orgasm, but

stopping before she got there.

As Cordelia finished the count, she gently tugged the panties out of Faith's mouth. As

Faith lay across her lap panting with need, Cordy took pity on her. She kept fingering

Faith and for the first time, she applied pressure to her clit.

This brought Faith over the top right away. As she smiled up at Cordy, she mouthed the

words "Thank you!"

"Now, it's time for you to show me just how sorry you are for being a bad girl! I think

you know what I want you to do." Faith nodded and slid down onto the floor. Cordy

opened her legs to allow easy access and Faith went to work pleasuring her with her

mouth. Cordy was so worked up, it didn't take long for Faith to make her cum, all she

had to do was slide a finger inside her ass as she sucked on Cordy's center to make her

explode.

After Cordy came back to reality, she pulled Faith up into a hug and they both burst out

laughing. "Damn C, Xander's going to be sorry he didn't get the cameras set up for this."

"Well, I'm sure he'll live, especially if we decide to replay the scene later on."

"Oh, I'm sure he'd love that!"

"So, Kim is into foot worship, huh?"

"Sure seems that way to me C!"

"Well, I think we should break out some leather boots for when she comes to visit, don't

you?"

"Ooh, Cordy, you constantly surprise me with your kinky ideas! Who'd have thought the

Snob Queen of Sunnydale High had such a wonderfully wicked imagination?"

"Hey, just because I didn't act on them, I've always had adventurous ideas; fortunately,

you and Xander are just as adventurous. That's why the three of us are such a good fit."

"It definitely helps, that's for sure. So, you think Xander would be up for having Kim

over this weekend?"

"Don't see why not! I'll ask and see."

"Harris."

"Hey Xan!"

"Hey babe. How's your day going? Did Gunn and Fred give you a hard time?"

"Of course. In front of Faith and Wesley no less! But it worked out because telling Faith

the story prompted her to tell me a story. It seems our Faith was a naughty girl last

night."

"Oh? Tell me more!"

"Not on the phone, but I'll tell you after we meet at the lawyers office today. Speaking of

which, was there any problem with getting Faith added to the deed?"

"Nah! Since we're paying cash, we could have The Incredible Hulk added to the deed

and they'd just make sure to have an extra large chair at the table."

"Oh, cool! Anyway, on to the reason I called! Are you up for having Kim come over

this weekend? We could call it some sort of a 'farewell to the house' party?"

"With Kim as the party favor? I'm up for it if she's not working. But we'll have to talk

about that when we get together today."

"Sounds good – Faith and I will meet you at the lawyers at one o'clock."

"That's a plan! Love ya babe!"

"Love you too Xan. See you then."

After closing on the house and making arrangements to have the house ready to be lived

in, Xander, Cordy and Faith went out for lunch. After they were seated and the waitress

took their orders, Xander looked across the table at Faith and said, "So Faith, what did

you do last night? I'm sure Cordy filled you in on our evening." As Faith told the story,

Xander felt himself getting hard at the mental picture. "So, sounds like you had a good

evening too. And did Kim seem to enjoy herself?"

"Oh yeah! She was into the role from the minute I identified myself! In fact, I think she

got off on it even more than I did."

"That's good to know, because we need to come up with a scene that we can play

together. If she's available it'd be fun to play this weekend. Speaking of that, do you

want to give her a call Faith?"

"Sure, I'll do it tonight!"

Cordelia cleared her throat. "Actually, Faith, it might be better if you did it this afternoon.

She may be working tonight and personally, I was hoping you'd come home with me this

evening so we can continue our game from earlier."

At Cordy's comment, Xander looked up, "Game? What game is this? Did you two get

into the hot girl-girl action and not let me get my camera set up? Darn, I'm hurt!" He

mock pouted.

"Do you want to tell him C, or should I?"

"I'll do it Faith. You just sit there and imagine what I'm going to do with you when we

get you home."

"C, if you keep teasing me like this, I may just put you over my lap!"

"Oooh! Promise?" Cordy said, then blew Faith a kiss.

"What about 'the Game', Cordy?" Xander asked impatiently.

"Well, after Faith told me about her phone fun session, I got really turned on and decided

to play a little game. So, I slipped into my Domme mode and asked Faith if she had

permission to play with anyone else. Faith caught on right away and told me no and that

she was sorry. Well, to make a long story short, we went up to Faith's room and I

spanked her. Then made her pleasure me. Is that about how it went Faith?"

"Just about, except for the part where you stuck my panties in my mouth to keep me

quiet."

"Oh, that's right! I'd almost forgotten that part. Anyway, Xan, that's what I was talking

about when I mentioned the game."

"I just have one question for the two of you," Xander said, through clenched teeth. "Why

do you have to tell such wonderful stories when we are out in public? Do you have any

idea how hot you two made me? I'd love to shove these plates off the table and take both

of you right here! But we'd probably get arrested, and definitely be banned from eating

here again, and I like their food."

At Xander's rather bizarre train of thought, Faith and Cordy looked at each other and

started chuckling. Xander quickly saw the humor in the situation and he was laughing as

well. "But, seriously, can you give me an answer? Or did the two of you decide to

torture me with mental images all day? Because, if that was your plan, it's sure as hell

working! I'm going to have to go back to the job site and carry a second hard hat around

in front of me all day."

"Well, Xandman, think of this as payback for the way you and C teased me while we

were looking at houses last weekend. You two kept me on edge for hours! Not to say

that it wasn't fun, but waiting really isn't my style. You know, 'want, take, have'?"

"And, just think," Cordy added, "you know we'll make it up to you when you get home."

"If you two only knew how tempted I am to just cancel the rest of the afternoon and call

Angel to say you two won't be back, but I won't. But, trust me; I'm going to do my best

to wear the two of you out tonight."

"That sounds great to me! How about you Faith?"

"Me too!"

"Well, let's get out of here while we're still able to walk, and I'll see you two at home

tonight." Xander said, kissing them both before going up to pay the bill.

Wesley was sitting at his desk the next morning when the front door started to open.

Hearing the sounds of voices, he looked up to see Cordelia and Faith slowly walk in.

Seeing how they were moving, he was briefly worried, until he was able to hear them

speak. He saw Faith grimace as she walked down the stairs to the lobby and Cordelia

looked just as bad.

"C? Remind me never to tease Xander like that again."

"You're telling me? At least you have slayer healing! If it wasn't for my demon half I

wouldn't be able to move!"

Chuckling, Faith said, "Next time he promises to wear us out, I think I'll believe him."

Saturday Night; 6:00pm

"Okay, are we all ready?" Xander asks, nervously.

"Xan, relax. We're all set. Faith and I talked to Kim earlier today and she knows what's

going to happen. I explained that we're just playing roles and we discussed a safeword

for her. She's going to pick one out and tell us what it is when she gets here. Plus, the

toy bag is stocked and within reach."

"Yeah, Xander and she told me she's looking forward to serving us tonight. She said that

she really gets off on being submissive in the right situation and this should be perfect."

"Good," Xander said, relaxing slightly. "Now, what time is she going to be here?"

"I told her to be here by no later than 7 o'clock tonight, or she'd be punished. Want to

bet she shows up at 7:05?"

"No bet C! She'll probably do it just to get spanked."

"Well, it's six now. We should probably get dressed."

"Practical as always, Xan. Although I'm planning to leave the panties off, how about you

Faith?"

"I'm going to stick with my thong, leather pants tend to chafe me when I'm wet."

"Makes sense to me, let's get ready."

Exactly at 7:05, there was a knock on the door. Xander looked at Cordy, who

suppressing a wicked grin opened it. Kim was standing there, dressed very demurely,

almost like a Catholic schoolgirl of days gone by.

Looking at her sternly, Cordelia beckoned her inside. "You're late! I told you what'd

happen if you weren't here on time, didn't I?"

"Yes, ma'am, I'm sorry ma'am."

"So you knew you'd be punished for your tardiness. And you will be, but there is

something to take care of first." Breaking character for a minute, Cordy asked, "Have

you chosen a safeword? This is just for play, and if something makes you uncomfortable,

physically or otherwise, just use the word and we'll stop, immediately."

Kim nodded, "Yes ma'am, the word is 'Lemon'."

"Very well, lemon it is! Now, you were already due a spanking for flirting with Xander,

as well as another for your tardiness tonight. I'm willing to forget one of them, if you can

make me cum in less than two minutes. Do you understand me, girl?"

"Yes, ma'am, I do."

"Well, then, let's begin. First, you're wearing too much clothing. For the remaining time

you're with us this evening, you're to be totally naked. You're here to provide pleasure

to the three of us and clothing will just get in the way. Now, strip!"

With a shy smile, Kim started taking off her clothes. She slid her shoes off, before

unbuttoning her blouse, showing a white silk bra underneath. Pulling the blouse out of

her skirt, she set it on a chair behind her. Unhooking her skirt, it slid down around her

feet. Stepping out of it, she stood there, in white stockings, a garter belt and crotchless

panties.

Xander, Cordy and Faith stayed quiet for a moment, enjoying the view, until Xander

spoke. "I believe you were told to be totally naked, we didn't ask you here for a fashion

show!"

As Kim quickly removed the rest of her clothing; Xander shot Cordy a wink, and she

smirked back in response. When Kim was finally naked, Cordy sat down in her seat and

spread her legs. Snapping her fingers she said, "Kneel and come to me, girl."

Kim hurried to comply. When she was kneeling at Cordy's feet, she heard from above,

"Are you ready pet? Faith, will you set the timer?"

"Sure!" After Faith grabbed the timer and handed it to Cordy, she sat back down in

Xander's lap, facing the action. She could feel from beneath her that Xander was already

primed to go. Wiggling slightly, she heard a soft groan, as he wrapped his arms around

her and slid his hands to her breasts. Trying to relax, they sat back to watch the show.

"Now, girl, I'm going to start the timer. When I do, go to work. Ready? Now!"

With that, Kim tugged Cordy's skirt up and spread her legs, allowing access to her

mound. Raising one of her fingers to her mouth, Kim wet it and slid inside Cordelia.

Moving her head, she licked and kissed the insides of her thighs briefly, before moving to

her goal. Licking and nibbling Cordy's lips, she used her tongue to spell out the

alphabet, hitting all the spots. Cordy was breathing heavily, trying to hold back her

orgasm, but the sight and feel of Kim lustily pleasuring her had her close to the edge.

She could have held out ten seconds longer, which is what was on the timer, except that

Kim took the finger she had inside and slid it back and into her bottom. The unexpected

sensation was enough to break Cordelia's concentration, and her orgasm hit her, hard!

She didn't even hear the timer go off. When her head cleared, it was still going. Shutting

the timer off, she tapped Kim on the shoulder.

"Well done girl, very well done. One of your spankings is forgiven."

"Thank you ma'am!"

"However, you still have one spanking coming to you. Climb up on the couch, put your

hands on the top, and lift your butt in the air, now!"

Kim hurried to comply, getting herself as comfortable as possible, so she could enjoy the

spanking.

"I'm going to give you ten, and I want you to count them out so I can hear them. If I

don't hear you, it doesn't count. And one more thing, don't you dare cum without

permission. Do you understand girl?"

"Yes ma'am!"

SMACK!

"One, Ma'am!"

SMACK!

"Two Ma'am"

…

SMACK!

"Uuuuh, ten, ma'am"

Cordy slipped two fingers inside Kim and was pleased to find that she was absolutely

drenched. She pulled the fingers out and slid one of them into Kim's ass. Hearing Kim

moan, she added the second finger. Pumping them in and out, she leaned over and

whispered into Kim's ear. "Do you like me fingering your ass, girl?"

"Oooh, yes ma'am, I love it!"

"Would you like me to fuck you in the ass?"

"Please, ma'am, fuck my naughty ass!"

"I will, later, but for now, this'll have to do." Opening the toy bag, Cordelia pulled out a

butt plug, a condom, and some lube. Putting a condom on the plug, she lubed Kim's ass,

and then slid it in, all the way down to the base.

"Uuuuh!" Kim groaned, adjusting to the fullness.

"Does that feel good Kim? Knowing that your ass is going to be stretched out so we can

all fuck you there?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am, please! I need you to fuck me there!"

"You'll just have to wait you're here to serve us, not for us to serve you!"

A feminine groan reminded them they weren't alone in the room. Looking over, Cordy

saw that Faith and Xander both had a hand inside Faith's panties, her leather pants were

laying on the floor. Xander had also pulled Faith's tee shirt over her breasts and was

licking on one of them. Watching them, Cordy said, "Faith looks like she could use some

more attention. Go over and do what you told her you would do."

Kim climbed off the couch and scampered over to Faith. Starting at her feet, she sucked

and licked each of them in turn, before moving up and taking hold of the sides of Faith's

thong. Sliding it down over Xander and Faith's hands, she saw that Xander's hand

covered Faith's and he was guiding her fingers in their movements. Taking their hands,

Kim pulled them from Faith and started sucking the juices off. Xander slid his hand from

her mouth and moved it up to Faith's breast, where it joined his other hand. Faith ran her

fingers in Kim's hair, and pulled her face to her pussy.

"Go ahead," Faith rasped her voice thick with passion, "you told me what you would do

for me! Do it!"

With Kim using her mouth and tongue the same way she had on Cordelia, Faith was soon

squirting into Kim's mouth. Catching her breath, Faith said, "Okay, you've shown us

that you have a talented mouth, but is the rest of you as talented?"

"I don't understand miss," Kim admitted, looking confused.

"Simple. You've taken care of Cordy and I, but what about Xander? He needs some

relief too, and I don't think a blowjob's going to do it!"

"Oh! How may I serve you Sir?"

"On your hands and knees, facing away from me. Faith, why don't you slide under her,

make sure she's wet enough?"

Faith smiled at him, and slid into a sixty-nine position. Reaching up, she brought Kim

down to her mouth, which made Kim moan at the contact. Faith said, "Shit, Xan, she's

drenched! Enjoying yourself Kim?"

"Oooh, yes Miss, very much, thank you!"

By this time, Xander and stripped off his jeans, and put a condom on. "Are you ready

Kim?"

"Yes Sir!"

Xander entered her, slowly, teasing her. Looking over at Cordy, he saw her watching, a

smile on her face as she fingered herself. "Hey babe, why don't you get naked, grab a

toy and join the fun? I'm sure Faith would like some extra attention."

Faith pulled her mouth from Kim and called, "Yeah! Come on over and fill me up, C!"

Cordy stood up and quickly removed her clothing. Grabbing a strap-on from the toy bag,

she put it on and got into position. She placed the head at Faith's sopping wet entrance,

and slid it in all the way.

"Fuck!" Faith gasped out. "That feels great!"

By now, Kim was practically whimpering with need, because Xander kept teasing her.

Lifting her head up, she begged "Please sir, fill me up! I can't take any more!"

"What do you think Cordy? Should I give her what she's begging for?"

"Well, she's been a good girl so far, I'd say she's earned a reward."

"I thought so too." He grabbed onto Kim's hips and drove into her. The four of them

soon fell into a comfortable rhythm, with Faith being the first to cum, followed quickly

by Cordelia. Kim had been holding back, trying not to cum until she had permission, but

the sensations of Faith's mouth and Xander's cock threatened to overwhelm her.

"Please sir," she managed to say, "May I cum?"

"Since you asked so nicely, yes!"

"Thank you!" as she let go and enjoyed the sensation of the most powerful orgasm she

had felt in awhile. Feeling Kim clench around him and Faith tongue his shaft on the out

stroke, Xander came quickly as well.

As the four lay there, catching their breaths, Xander spoke up. "I don't know about you,

but I could use a snack. How does ice cream sound?"

"I've got a better idea, Xandman," Faith spoke up, "how about a Hot Kim Sundae? I was

the dish last time, and I'd like to get to eat this time."

"A Kim sundae, what's that?" Kim asked, curious.

"Well, girl, it's quite simple." Cordy explained, "We lay a sheet of plastic on the floor,

then you lay down on it, and we add ice cream, hot fudge, whipped cream, nuts and

cherries, before we clean you off with our mouths."

"Wow! You sure know how to show a girl a good time!"

"It gets even better!" Faith said. "Afterwards, we all go into the shower together and get

cleaned up. Well, it starts with getting clean, but we can't be in close quarters like that

without having fun. Last time, Xander took my ass in the shower while C was eating me.

I came so hard we all fell over!"

"That sounds great!"

"Well then, Faith, why don't you take Kim and the toy bag up to the bedroom and get

ready. Cordy and I'll get the goodies. Oh, and Kim, for the rest of the night, you don't

need permission to cum."

"Thank you Sir!"

As Xander warmed up the fudge, he turned to Cordy who was putting the rest of the

goodies on a tray, and asked, "Having fun babe?"

"Yeah, but I still haven't gotten laid yet!"

"Well, we can remedy that right now young lady!"

Unhooking the harness, and setting the strap-on beside the tray, he pulled Cordy to him.

Crouching down, he placed his cock at her entrance and slid inside. Cordy gasped as she

wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck. Xander maneuvered

until she was on her back on the kitchen table. Kissing hungrily, Cordy thrust up to meet

each stroke, getting closer and closer to the summit before going over and joining Xander

in the land of orgasm. As they were panting and calming back down, they heard clapping

coming from the doorway into the living room.

Turning, they saw Faith standing there with a grin on her face; "You two sure are noisy!

Did you know that? Kim's all ready, and I came down to see what was keeping you. I

didn't know I'd find you breaking in the kitchen table."

"Actually Faith, Xan and I broke in this table a while ago. Didn't you ever wonder why

there's never anything on it when we aren't eating?"

"Well, damn! I've been missing out!"

"Don't worry about it Faith! The table's going to the new house. Cordy or I, or both of

us, will make sure you get to try out the table."

"Cool, but for now, Kim's waiting. Do you need a hand carrying this stuff?"

"That would be great, but before we do, I've got an idea I want to run by you. Xan,

would you help me with the strap-on? What I was thinking, Faith, is you grab your strapon,

and when we get in the shower, give Kim a double team."

"Fine with me, but what's Xander going to do?"

"Oh, don't worry about me, I'm sure I can fit in somewhere," he said, grinning at the pun.

"Why do I get the feeling my ass is going to get stretched out in the shower C?"

"Maybe because we both know how much you love it up the ass! I mean, I wasn't the

one who insisted on wearing a butt plug most of the night Tuesday. Anyway, let's get this

stuff upstairs before Kim thinks we've forgotten her."

Laughing, the three of them walked upstairs into their bedroom. Kim was lying there,

watching in anticipation. Kneeling around her, they scooped ice cream onto Kim's

breasts and stomach, making her hiss when the cold hit the metal rings in her nipples.

Adding the fudge to the ice cream, and the toppings, they started licking all over her.

Kim about went through the roof when Faith, taking ice cream on her tongue, licked her

slit. Xander and Cordy were concentrating on Kim's breasts, and, taking some of the

sweets in their mouth, took turns sharing them with Kim. By the time they had eaten

most of the sundae, they were all a sticky, gooey mess, and Kim was babbling

incoherently, having cum at least three times from the sensations. When she had come

back to Earth, she smiled at each of them, and just said "Wow!"

"Let's get cleaned up before this mess dries, okay?" Xander said as he led Kim into the

bathroom, and started the shower. Cordy and Faith stayed back to get their toys in place,

and make sure that the condoms were on snugly. Cordy grabbed the waterproof lube

from the nightstand and carried it with her. When they got into the bathroom, Xander had

already rinsed most of the gunk off of himself and Kim. When they got into the shower,

Xander slid to the back, to allow Cordy and Faith to get washed and also to wash Kim.

Cordy took her back and Faith her front, and soon had Kim nicely clean. Of course,

Cordy spent a lot of time washing Kim's butt and inside her thighs, while Faith

concentrated on making sure Kim's breasts were squeaky clean.

Feeling their hands on her, Kim soon revived and was fondling Faiths breasts and kissing

both Faith and Cordy, while running her hands over the strap-ons. Smiling, she asked

Faith, "Why do I get the feeling that

you and Cordelia have plans for me?" Faith just smiled in response.

"Are you up for more Kim?" Cordy asked, as she pulled the butt plug out of Kim's ass.

"Oh, yes, yes I am!"

"Good," Cordy replied, grabbing the lube from the edge of the tub and getting the dildo

lubed up, then rubbing the liquid into Kim's rear entrance. "Brace yourself! I promised

you I'd fuck your ass tonight, and I always keep my promises!"

"Please, fuck my butt! I love it that way!"

"Here goes," Cordy said as she popped the head in. Kim took it easily, and even pushed

back, burying more inside her. Between them, the strap-on was soon buried up to the

base in her ass. Then Cordy pulled almost all the way out and held still, as Faith slid her

strap on into Kim's center. As soon as Faith was in, she slid out, allowing Cordy to slide

in. Kim wrapped her arms around Faith, and was kissing her frantically, moaning into

her mouth. Soon enough Xander decided he couldn't watch anymore, and, lubing his

cock, placed it at Faith's ass. Faith stopped pumping, to allow him entrance, and to

adjust to the fullness.

Kim's eyes widened as she saw what was happening. "This has got to be the wildest

thing I've ever experienced," she breathed.

"Hell, Kim, this is tame, remind me later to tell you about what they did to me in the

garage one time."

"I will, later. But now, I'm almost there!" Hearing this, Cordy and Faith sped up their

strokes, and Xander fell into their rhythm. Kim won the orgasm race this time, but the

others weren't far behind. Fortunately, they managed to stay on their feet this time.

After drying off, and shutting the lights off, the four of them crawled into the king-size

bed, with Xander on one side, Cordy on the other, and Faith and Kim in the center. As

they all snuggled together, Cordy lifted her head and said, "Xan, the next time we do this,

I think we'll need a bigger bed."

"You're right, but let's worry about that tomorrow. Sweet dreams."

Soon snoring was the only sound to be heard throughout the house.

End


End file.
